


You Don't Understand

by onetruefangirl25



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Depressed Donnie, F/M, Fanfiction, Love Confessions, Romance, apriltello, college age, hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetruefangirl25/pseuds/onetruefangirl25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don starts to feel his life is meaningless after he takes time to think about his obsession over April.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Understand

\---Don's POV---  
I've wanted to tell her. I wanted nothing more than to walk up to her and kiss those soft looking lips and put every emotion I felt into it. I knew this is all a fantasy however. How do I know this will never happen? Because I'm Hamato Donatello and I am a 17-year-old teenage mutant ninja turtle. I'm 6 feet tall and I'm a green freak. No girl, especially not one as beautiful as April O'Neil, could ever love me back. I've had this growing crush on her ever since I saw her when I was 15. I've tried, and failed, to gain her affection and nothing has worked. I realized this about a week ago and pretty much haven't left my lab since. I figured my life is pretty meaningless because all I've done is obsess over a girl for two years, and she cannot and will not love me back. So what did I do? I buried myself in my inventions. I tried to distract myself in anyway, willing my brain to forget the dying feeling I felt inside. Why is life so unfair? What did I ever do to have to suffer alone without a shoulder to cry on?

\---Normal POV---

Donnie had been in his lab for nearly 2 weeks now. He never came out except for the occasion of getting a slice of pizza or a glass of water. His brothers tried to ask him what was wrong and get him to start acting like the "normal" Donatello again, but the only responses they got were "I'm fine" or "I don't want to talk about it". April had been gone on a two week trip to tour a college she had looked into and finally got back from her trip. She was really excited to get to see the guys again, and headed for the lair. When she got there she was nearly run over by Mikey who welcomed her back with a big hug. She laughed "it's good to see you Mikey" she said. Mikey smiled "I'm so glad you're here! It's been so boring ever since D locked himself in his lab." Her smile faded a little "Donnie locked himself in his lab?" she asked. "Yeah hasn't come out except for food and water and won't tell us what's wrong" Mikey explained. "Do you mind if I try to talk to him?" she asked. "not at all...if you can get him out of there it will be a miracle." She nodded and headed for the big metal door that guarded Don's lab. She quickly picked the lock with ease and slowly slid open the door. She was surprised at the sight she saw. The usually neat lab was a mess with papers and projects scattered everywhere.  
Immediately to her left was the long metal desk that Donnie always worked at and she saw Don hunched over it with his elbows on the desk in his hands behind his head. He looked miserable like he had been torturing himself. She stepped little closer. "Don?" she asked in a hushed tone. Donnie's body visually stiffened as he slowly sat up straight to look at her. His eyes appeared red like he had been crying and it pained her to see her best friend in such a state. "A-April? What are you doing here?" he asked in a weak hoarse voice. "I just got back from my trip and came to see you guys...but the real question here Don is what have you done to yourself?" she asked. "Done what? I'm perfectly fine" he said offering his best gap-toothed fake smile. She walked closer so she could softly wipe away any tears on his face "No your not" she whispered "talk to me." He sighed and took a seat on the stool he was previously sitting on. April quietly sat on his lap ready to listen to his problems. "This all started about two weeks ago when I realized I had been doing the same thing for two years; I realized I couldn't make this thing work no matter how hard I tried because of what I am." She looked at him curiously "That makes no sense Donnie, you can accomplish anything. Sure on the outside you may be a mutant but on the inside your like any other human...only way smarter" she said with a soft smile. He smiled a very small smile, encouraged by her words but yet full of so much doubt. "I don't think you understand April, this is one thing I can't make happen." "And why is that?" He took a deep breath and sighed again. "I guess I should just tell you so I can get over it anyway....I really like you" he said and looked down. "I really like you to Don you're my best friend and-" she was cut off by Donnie talking again. "No...not like a best friend...more than that" he whispered softly and looked up into April's bright blue eyes "April.........I love you" he said barely audible. April's face turned expressionless as she tried to process the words Donnie had just said. "I know you can't love me back, I'm on monster and I can't have relationships with girls and-" Donnie was cut off by April speaking "Donnie, shut up" she said as she reach forward, cupped his cheeks, and brought his lips to hers. Donnie groaned slightly in surprise and pleasure. His mind was for some reason telling him this wasn't right and this shouldn't be happening but his body had a mind of its own. Screw logic! He wrapped his arms around your body in a comforting embrace. He kissed her back and poured every single emotion that had been built up for two years into it. After what seemed like hours, they pulled away. "Don, I love you too" she said and smiled at him. "I understand nothing" he said as he couldn't believe, or understand, how this could be  
true. "Sometimes you really don't" she smiled as she leaned in to kiss him again.


End file.
